Mágico encuentro
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Londres. Se realizaba un funeral, todos le daban su pésame a la familia por la pérdida de la madre de los dos muchachos kirkland. para la muchacha era triste pero para Arthur ¿lo será? us x 2p!uk o 2p!uk x us (como quieran verlo) -fail summary-


**Título: Mágico encuentro**

**Pareja:** Alfred x 2p! Arthur (estados unidos x 2p! Inglaterra) o 2p!arthur x Alfred (Inglaterra x estados unidos)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: nada. Mención de la muerte de un personaje**

Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Londres. Se realizaba un funeral, todos le daban su pésame a la familia por la pérdida de la madre de los dos muchachos kirkland.

-ojala mama este en el cielo en una lugar mejor-dejaba la rosa blanca en la tumba de su madre

-tal vez- miraba el muchacho con indiferencia la tumba de su madre

Aquellos muchachos eran Alice kirkland, una bella muchacha delgada de ojos verdes cubiertos por unos lentes, cabello rubio que llevaba dos coletas que tiene 18 años. Arthur kirkland muchacho de 20 años, delgado, cabello rubio algo apagado, ojos celestes con toque lila, se caracteriza por tener una sonrisa como el famoso gato del cuento de Alicia pero hoy estaba sin esa sonrisa, además de cejas pobladas

-lamento su pérdida- se acerca aquel francés que usualmente se lleva mal con Arthur aunque este saliendo con Alice-

-si…-Alice se abraza de Francis bonnefoy su futuro esposo- mejor vámonos-decía casi en susurro con unas lagrimas

Ellos empezaron a retirar pero observaron que Arthur aún no se movía de su lugar. Su mirada estaba perdida algo preocupante para Alice ya que su hermano nunca esta así

-¿Arthur?-

-Alice me quedare un rato más-voltea a verla- quiero estar con mama un poco

- está bien…-se acerca a el- por favor cúbrete, no quiero que te enfermes

El mira a su hermana retirarse con su pareja. Cuando ya nadie estaba a su alrededor se fue acercando a la tumba de su madre con una cara seria que poco a poco aparecía una sonrisa como la del gato Cheshire

-es tu culpa-mira con odio la tumba- tuve que quitarme mi ropa favorita para ponerme este asco de ropa

Arthur al darse la vuelta ve a un muchacho que se acerca a el lentamente. El inglés al ver a ese hombre quedo fascinado por su belleza, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y empezó su corazón latir fuertemente

-lamento su pérdida joven-

-pero mi madre ya está en un lugar mejor- trata de sonreír un poco aunque deseaba dar su típica sonrisa

-es verdad- le sonríe- aunque no esté a tu lado sigue sonriendo de seguro tienes una sonrisa bonita

Arthur quedo flechado por cupido. Aquel muchacho es de cabello rubio solo que más oscuro que el de él, ojos azules como el cielo cubierto por lentes que le dan un aire de un chico intelectual, buen cuerpo aparentemente

-disculpa-mira a su acompañante-dime tu nombre

-Alfred F. jones-le sonríe- bueno me retiro solo vine a ver la tumba de una amigo, ojala nos volvamos a ver

-si…-vio como su "príncipe" se iba mientras él tenía una cara soñadora. Se ha enamorado de Alfred F. jones a pesar que llevaba minutos que se fue, lo extrañaba quería volverlo a ver

-madre-mira la tumba de su madre- gracias a tu muerte pude conocer al hombre de mis sueños-ríe

La tenia escondida en su traje una rosa roja. El besa la rosa mientras la deja en la tumba de su madre

-descansa en paz mama-

Después de ese día, empezó a buscar ese hombre pero nadie era capaz de darle, ni teléfono ni dirección ni nada. Estaba desesperado por no tener pistas de su amor

Cuando vio a su hermana, una sonrisa apareció mientras jugaba con sus dedos formando unas tijeras y hacia la simulación de cortarle la cabeza

-creo que ya sé que hacer-susurra-ahora entiendo porque mama nunca me dejaba solo

Él se fue a su habitación a preparar un plan para volver a ver a Alfred. Si lo conoció a él en un funeral, que otra mejor manera de traerlo devuelta si vuelve a fallecer un familiar

-la siguiente de la lista en morir es Alice- ríe- Quiero volver a verte para tener otro **mágico encuentro **de amor


End file.
